I'm Ghost (Haehyuk)
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Donghae seorang ghost (hantu) yang hidup di bumi dengan mencari tumbal ...


Gomawo yang udh ngereviews cerita pertamaku (taken), ini cerita kedua semoga memuaskan (?) Mian kalau ada typo maklum pemula :)

Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Yoona SNSD

Tiffany SNSD

Lee kyuri (qri t-ara)

Ahra dan Soo ae

Genre : horror (?), romance (?)

AUTHOR P.O.V

Bel berbunyi sangat nyaring, menandakan bahwa itu jam masuk murid-murid SMA Paran high school, sekolah tersebut terletak dipinggiran kota seoul dan sekolah itu merupakan sekolah dibilang banyak menghasilkan prestasi, tapi sayang sekolah ini tidak begitu dikenal.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Aku mendengar suara bel masuk, aku langsung duduk dibangku ku dan tidur dimejaku, yah aku tidak benar-benar tertidur, aku masih dapat mendengarkan orang yang berbicara, aku mendengar suara leeteuk yah dia salah satu guruku.

"dengarkan saya semua, akan ada muruid baru dikelas ini, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah guru itu

Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat orang itu, 'bocah, pasti akan merepotkan kelas ini' pikirku sesaat dan kembali menaruh kepalaku di atas meja.

"annyeong lee donghae imnida..." ucap namja itu lembut

"yah donghae-sii kau bisa duduk dibelakang yoona, yoona-sii silakan berdiri.."

Yah itu yang aku dengar dari pak leeteuk.

"oh iya donghae-sii kalau kau ingin tau sekolah ini kau minta eunhyuk-sii saja yang menemani mu.." ucap leeteuk sebelum pergi keluar kelasku

'aiisss menyusahkan' ucapku dalam hati

DONGHAE P.O.V

Sekarang aku sudah duduk dibangku ku, aku menyadari sedari tadi yoona manatapku, aku pun tersenyum l

Lembut padanya.

"waeyo yoona-sii?" ucapku lembut

Dia terlihat kaget dan langsung salah tingkah karena aku memergokinya saat memangdangku, yah aku akui dia yeoja yang lumayan cantik.

"ani aniya donghae-sii..." ucapnya sambil kembali menghadap kedepan

Tiba-tiba ada seorang guru masuk, yah sepertinya itu guru olahraga terlihat dari pakaiannya.

"saya tunggu kalian dilapangan, ah kau anak baru beli baju olahraga baru boleh ikut pelajaran saya!" ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahku

Ternyata ada 2murid yang tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga selain aku, yaitu yoona dan satu lagi namja emmm yang bernama lee hyukjae, mereka berdua sedang asik berbicara.

"emm boleh aku bergabung, yoona-sii dan emmm eunhyuk-sii" tanyaku ramah

Aku melihat wajah eunhyuk sepertinya kaget.

"kau dari mana mengetahui namaku donghae-sii?" tanyanya

"emm mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu hyukjae, kau cukup tenar disekolah ini emm kau siswa yang mendapat beasiswa kan, bahkan dulu kau melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke inggris.."jawabku

"iya oppa benar kata donghae oppa, kau kan terkenal disini dan kau kan cukup tampan dan manis" ucap yoona dan mencubit kedua belah pipi eunhyuk

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Namja itu cukup aneh bisa mengetahui tentang diriku, lagi pula untuk apa dia bertanya pada orang sekolah tetang ku sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"emm yoona-sii apa kau mau menemaniku kekantin untuk makan?" tanya donghae pada yoona

"yah yoona mau oppa, tapi aja eunhyuk oppa juga yah kasian dia kalau disini sendirian dikelas!" ucap yoona lembut

"aniya biarkan aku sendiri disini saja!" tolakku dengan tegas

"aniya oppa harus ikut..!" ucap yeoja itu dan segera menarik tanganku dan donghae

Akhirnya kami sampai dikantin dan duduk dimeja depan, saat aku ingin mengatakan memesan makanan apa donghae tiba-tiba berbicara.

"hemm, susu stoberi 1 dan spaggetti saus ayam kan ? kalo yoona 1 jus apel dan cake chocolate!" ucap donghae

Aku sangat kaget bagaimana dia tau itu yang akan aku pesan.

"bagaimana kau tau?" ucapku dan yoona berbarengan

Donghae menjawab kalau ia bisa menebak makana kesukaan orang sifatnya, ini terdengar bodoh karena dia baru mengenal kita tadi pagi.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Akhirnya jam pelajaran sekolah paran high school selesai, banyak siswa yang sudah keluar kelasnya. Dan sepertinya donghae akan pulang bareng yoona, terlihat donghae sedang berdiri disebalah meja yoona.

"ayo yoon cepat keburu sore.." ucap donghae lembut

"ahh ne oppa, ayo kita pulang.." jawab yoona

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar sekolah, donghae menggenggam tangan yoona, yoona pun sepertinya kaget atas perlakuan donghae.

"emm oppa apa oppa menyukaiku?" tanya yoona pelan dan langsung menundukan kepalanya

"ehh wae kalau aku menyukaimu? " jawab donghae sambil melihat kearah yoona

"ani, hanya saja aku menyukaimu oppa..." ucapnya pelan

"ahh kalau begitu saranghae yoona..." ucap donghae

Dan mulai saat ini donghae dan yoona pacaran.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku sudah mendapatkan orang menyukaiku dan sekarang tugasku hanya membuat orang ini mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanya waktu 3hari atau 4hari untuk membuat orang ini mencintaiku sepenuhnya. 4 hari sudah ku jalani dan sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar mencintaiku, mungkin ini saatnya. Aku mengirim sebuah pesan kepada yoona.

"yoona chagi nanti istirahat temui aku di gudang belakang yah..." itu isi pesanku

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi aku segera pergi gudang belakang, ternyata yoona sudah datang duluan.

"oppa kau membiarkan aku menunggumu..." ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"mianhae chagi oppa telat sudah jangan ngembek yah, jelek tau.." ucapku

"nee, ada apa oppa menyuruhku kemari? Ditempat seperti ini? " tanyanya

"aniya hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." ucapku sambil mendekatkan tubuhku pada yeoja ini

"ahh menanyakan apa oppa?" jawab yoona

"apa kau mencintaiku? " tanya ku sambil membelai pipinya lembut

Yoona tertawa sesaat karena pernyaanku, dan akhirnya ia benrhenti tertawa dan menatap mataku dalam.

"oppa aku sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya,

Saat itu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan wajah yoona, aku menempelkan bibirku hanya menempelkan saja tidak lebih, aku memejamkan mataku dan menyedot sesuatu didalam sana yah aku menyodot rohnya akhirnya semua rohnya sudah ada ditubuhku akhirnya yoona sudah mati dan perlahan mayatnya lenyap.

AUTHOR P.O.V

Sudah lebih dari seminggu kejadian yoona tersebut, tapi entah mengapa semua orang tidak ada yang menanyakan yoona, yah jawabannya karena setiap orang yag sudah dibunuh oleh donghae akan lenyap dan tidak akan ada yang mengingat orang tersebut pernah hidup didunia ini.

Sekarang donghae sudah berpacaran dengan tiffany dia salah satu murid paran high school, tiffany merupakan siswa cantik di sekolah itu.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Aku berpikir tentang keanehan ini, saat aku menanyakan tentang yoona yang tidak masuk selama seminggu ini tapi jawaban mereka tidak ada yang mengenal yoona satupun dan itu membuatku merasa pusing, aku yakin yoona itu ada tapi saat aku bertamu kerumahnya umma nya juga bilang bahwa dia tidak punya anak bernama yoona.

'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan donghae kah?' tanyaku pada pemikiranku sendiri

'aku harus mencari sesuatu dari dia, aku akan mendekatinya dan mencoba berteman dengannya' ucapku

DONGHAE P.O.V

Ini saatnya aku mengambil nyawa tiffany, saati ini aku dan tiffany sedang jalan-jalan berdua sehabis pulang sekolah.

" emm fany main kerumah hae aja yuk, hae engga ada temen dirumah umma sama appa hae sedang dijepang" rajukku manja pada fany

"nee hae chagi, fany temenin dirumah tapi sampe jam 8malam saja yah..." ucap fany

"nee gomawo fany-ah..." ucapku dan mengecup pipi tiffany kilat

Akhirnya aku dan tiffany sampai dedepan rumahku, aku membukan pintu dan mempersilakan tiffany masuk, tiffany duduk di ruang tamu aku segera pergi kedapur untuk memberikannya minum.

"silakan minum chagiya..." ucapku lembut dan segera duduk disampingnya

"gomawo hae, saranghae..." ucap tiffany

"nado tiffany..." aku menarik wajah tiffany agar ia menatapku, aku menedekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, aku pun mulai mengambil rohnya perlahan akhirnya aku sudah mengambil rohnya dan tiffany pun musna.

Aku harus secepatnya mencari mangsa selanjutnya, karena aku tidak mau musna dari dunia ini aku ingin tetep disini, aku ingin tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari manusia bumi lalu membunuhnya.

AUTHOR P.O.V

3hari berlalu saat tiffany musna dari dunia, dan sepertinya lee hyukjae menyadari bahwa tiffany telah hilang juga dari dunia ini dan semua sama tidak ada yang mengenali bahwa ada seseorang yang bernama tiffany.

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Tiffany sudah tiada siapakah mangsa selanjutnya yang akan donghae bunuh dan bagaimana dia bisa melakukan semua itu, aku akan mencari tahu nya.

"emm hae-ah kau satu kelompok dengan ku dan kyuri kan ? nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerjakan tugas itu dirumahmu saja yah..."

"nee hyukkie-ah..." ucapnya lalu tersenyum padanya

Akhirnya jam pulang tiba, aku segera bergegas membereskan semua buku-buku dimejaku, dan aku menghampiri donghae dimejanya.

"ayo kajja, kyuri hae palli ..." ucapku

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumah donghae, yah rumah yang tidak begitu besar tetapi rumah yang sangat indah dan sepi, aneh kenapa rumahnya sepi sekali.

"hae-ah kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" tanyaku heran dengan menatap wajahnya.

"ahh itu karena orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dia sering pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkanku seorang diri disini..." ucapnya dan tersenyum sangat dipaksakan

Sekarang aku, donghae, dan kyuri mengerjakan tugas dengan serius sudah lebih dari sejam aku fokus pada tugasku tiba-tiba aku sepertinya ingin kekamar mandi, aku pun mengganggu sebentar kegiatan donghae menulis.

"hae antarkan aku kekamar mandi..." ucapku sambil menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari ituku

"nee kajja hyukkie, sepertinya kau ingin mengeluarkan nya..." jawab donghae dengan menatapku aneh

Akhirnya donghae mengantarkan kekamar mandi, saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi ada kecoa terbang karena taget dan aku reflek memeluk donghae sambil berteriak-teriak tak karuan.

"huwaaaa, hae kecoa terbangggg..." teriak ku disamping kupingnya

"hyukjae berisikkk..." ucapnya membentakku

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku kaget tiba-tiba eunhyuk memeluk ku, karena dia berteriak disamping telingaku aku pun kembali meneriakinya, tapi yang aneh eunhyuk langsung nunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"mi... mianhae hae aaku gak sengaja..." ucap hyuk dan langsung masuk kamar mandi

Aku merasa bersalah, aku lupa bahwa dia sangat takut dibentak walaupun dia namja tapi dengan bentakan apapun mampu membuatnya sedih, yah aku tau karena aku membaca dari dirinya, dan aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi menunggu eunhyuk keluar dan meminta maaf, tapi saat namja itu keluar dia segera menunduk dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu tempat kita belajar kelompok, saat kita mulai belajar hyuk hanya diam bahkan saat kyuri menyakan sesuatu dia hanya diam.

Akhirnya pekerjaan kelompok aku, eunhyuk dan kyuri selesai, dan kyuri langsung meminta izin padaku untuk pulang.

"oppa aku pulang duluan yah, oh iya hyukkie pasti tidak dapat pulang sendiri lebih baik antarkan hyukkie oppa pulang yah haeppa..." ucap kyuri dan tersenyum

Yah aku akan menargetkan kyuri jadi mangsaku yang selanjutnya, seorang yeoja mirip barbie dan matanya sangat indah.

"ayo hyukkie aku antarkan pulang..." ajakku padanya

AUTHOR P.O.V

Saat ini jalan sudah lumayan sepi dan ditambah keadaan sunyi diantara eunhyuk dan donghae, padahal dari tadi donghae sudah mengajak ngobrol tapi hasilnya nihil.

"sudah tidak usah mengantarkan aku, berada disisimu membuatku takut lee donghae..." ucapnya sangat jelas

"ahh nee baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang saja, bye hati-hati dijalan..." ucap donghae seraya meninggalkan hyukjae sendiri

EUNHYUK P.O.V

Mungkin tadi kata-kataku kurang baik, tapi aku takut berada dekatnya. Dia benar-benar seorang moster, yang harus diawasi.

Sudah seminggu aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik donghae dan aku tau incaran selanjutnya pasti kyuri, tinggal menunggu dia melakukan pembunuhan dan aku langsung bongkar semua, saat ada sedang melamun karena memikiran donghae tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola basket mengenai kepalaku, dan itu sangat sakit aku pun terjauh dan tidak bisa bangun karena kepalaku pusing.

'grep' yah ampun seseorang mengangatku saat aku mencoba membuka mata ternyata itu donghae dan aku langsung kembali memejamkan mataku.

'deg deg deg' degup jantung ku terasa sekali sangat kencang kenapa bisa seperti ini

Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar seperti ini, donghae membawaku keuks, saat dia sudah menaruhku ditempat tidur yang ada diuks akupun masih pura-pura pingsan.

"sudahlah buka matamu, aku tau kau tidak tertidur hyukjae..." aku kaget saat dia berbicara seperti itu tepat ditelinga ku, dan itu membuatku tegang seketika akhirnya perlahan aku membuka mataku.

"bagaimana kau tau kalau aku tidak pingsan hae-ah?" Tanya ku pada namja ini yang sekarang sudah duduk tenang disebelahku.

"emmm, mudah saja kalau orang tertidur pasti nafasnya beraturan sementara kau tidak beraturan!" ujarnya santai sambil melihat kearahku

Aku langsung berbalik badan memunggugi donghae dan memejamkan mata, beberapa menit kemudia terdengar bahwa donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari uks.

DONGHAE P.O.V

Aku pergi dari uks entah mengapa aku sangat risih melihat hyukjae bila bersamaku, aku memutuskan untuk kekelas dan menemui kyuri, aku duduk disebelah kyuri yang sedang membaca novel.

"baca apa kyuri?" tanyaku padanya, dia pun melihat kearahku dan tersenyum.

"menurut mu ? bagaimana keadaan hyukkie ?" Tanya kyuri

"hehe novel. Ah dia baik-baik saja …" ucapku pada kyuri

Akupun berbincang-bincang dengan kyuri.

2hari berlalu dan aku sudah berpacaran dengan kyuri, hanya tinggal membuat dia benar-benar mencintaiku lalu aku akan membunuhnya, akhirnya kyuri sudah mencintaiku aku meminta kyuri menemuiku diperpustakaan di baris paling pojok, akhirnya dia datang dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"mian- mianhae aku telat oppa…" ucapnya masih dengan napas terengah-engah

"nee gwenchana, duduklah kau sepertinya cape sekali habis berlari kesini"

Akhirnya kyuri duduk dibangku sebelahku duduk, aku menandanggi wajahnya, dan saat aku memandanngki wajahnya sepertinya dia malu dan langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"hei waeyo, wajahmu cantik chagi..." ucapku sambil mengangkat dagunya, aku mendeketkan wajahku dengan nya dan sedikit lagi bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, kyuri pun memejamkan matanya, akupun menciumnya dan langsung menghisap jiwanya setelah itu tubuh kyuri pun menghilang.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat berada diperpustakaan, yah pemandangan yang kulihat nyata dia membunuh kyuri dengan mencium kyuri, akupun segera pergi dari perpustakaan aku berlari entah kemana dan tiba-tiba.

'dukkk' akhh aku menabrak seseorang, aku langsung kaget dan membantu orang itu berdiri, setelah orang itu berdiri aku pun ingin bergegas pergi, tetapi tangan orang yang menabraku menahannya.

"tunggu dulu hyukjae-sii, apa barusan yang kamu lihat?" tanya yeoja itu

"maksudmu apa ? " tanyaku

"yah apa yang barusan kau lihat diperpustakaan ? " tanya yeoja itu lagi

Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau aku baru melihat kejadian aneh diperpustakaan, aku melirik dua yeoja yang menurutku aneh ini.

"bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa aku baru melihat sesuatu diperpustakaan?" tanyaku pada salah satu yeoja itu

"apakah orang yang kau lihat itu lee donghae ? sedang membunuh korbannya ?" tanya yeoja satu lagi, aku semakin bingung dengan dua yeoja ini

"siapa kalian sebenarnya ? " tanyaku yang mulai bingung dengan semua

"aku kang soo ae, dan ini teman ku shin ahra tidak perlu takut aku dan temanmu aku membantumu untuk membunuh donghae..." jawab yeoja itu

'jleb' apa katanya membunuh donghae, yah donghae memang bukan manusia sepertinya, apa apa mungkin semua itu ada

"yah donghae adalah bukan manusia, tetapi dia ghost yang dia tidak mempunyai bentuk menakutkan seperti pada film-film, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang dulu hidupya tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun, dan saat dia meninggal dia minta agar jasatnya di biarkan, karena itu dia bisa kembali lagi kebumi dengan bentuk berbeda yaitu ghost dan dia akan membunuh orang yang mencintai dia, agar dia tidak musnah dari bumi..." jelas yeoja yang bernama ahra.

"ternyata kau bisa membaca pikiran juga..." ucapku pada ahra itu

"jadi apa kau ingin ikut membantu ku, membunuh donghae..."

Dan aku mengiyahkan bahwa akan membantu 2 yeoja itu membunuh donghae.

Author P.O.V

Sudah lebih dari 2minggu donghae belum mendapatkan orang yang mencintainya, dan hari ini dimana keadaan donghae akan melemah karena belum dapat mangsa, disitulah ahra, soo ae, dan hyukjae menggunakan kesempat itu untuk membunuh donghae.

"ayo kita pergi kerumah donghae, dan segera membunuhnya..." ucap ahra

Dan mereka bertiga pergi kerumah

donghae.

Donghae P.O.V

"tok tok tok"

yah siapa yang bertamu saat keadaanku seperti ini menyusahkan, aku membuka pintu itu sedikit kaget melihat tamuku adalah hyukkie dan 2orang yeoja yang tidak aku kenali. Aku menyuruh mereka masuk, dan menyediakan minum padanya.

Dan aku menyediakan 4orange juice.

"deg" tiba-tiba jantugku berbunyi sekali dengan kenceng, aku memaksakan diri memakai kekuatanku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

'akhh shit yeoja itu menggunakan sihir untuk membunuhku dengan cara menaruh bubuk racun diminuman ku dengan sihir...' itu yang aku lihat menggunakan kekuatanku

Aku menukar gelas tersebut dengan gelasnya menggunakan kekuatan yang kupunya.

"deg"

babo kenapa kekuatan ku bisa ada sekuat ini, ah sepertinya diantara mereka bertiga ada yang mencintaiku, akan kujadikan tumbal selanjutnya.

Aku melihat yeoja yang bisa menggunakan sihir tersebut meminum minumnya, dan akhirnya yeoja itu mati.

"ahra-sii..." teriak eunhyuk

Aku melirik eunhyuk, dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah peluru tertuju padaku tetapi aku bisa membalikan peluru itu kearah orang yang menembak dan orang itu mati karena peluru itu.

"soo ae-sii..." teriak eunhyuk lagi

Aku kaget apa mungkin eunhyuk orang yang mencintainya, tapi tidak mungkin, dia melihat ku sangat takut dan memundurkan langkah menjauhiku, aku mengunci semua pintu dengan kekuatanku dan mendekatkan diri ke eunhyuk.

"sepertinya kau mencintaiku, dan kau akan menjadi mangsaku sekarang lee hyukjae..." ucapku lalu mendorong badan namja itu ke tembok dan menahannya agar dia tidak bisa kabur dariku

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia mu chagi..." ucapku aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya akhirnya bibirku menempel dengannya, aku pun mulai mengambil jiwanya perlahan.

'ahhh bagus aku tidak akan berakhir disini...' pikirku

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'akhhh' dadaku sesak sangat sesak nafasku ada diujung, akupun memejamkan mata seperti merelakan diriku mati karena namja ini.

'ehhh' tiba-tiba napasku kembali seperti semula, dan donghae malah melumat pelan bibirku sangat pelan.

Donghae melepaskan lumatan dibibirku, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku.

Wajahku memanas dan aku sangat menikmati lumatan dari donghae, yah aku memang mencintainya tapi kenapa dia tidak membunuhku.

Donghae P.O.V

Kau bodoh donghae kau tidak jadi membunuh namja itu, hanya karena rasa bibirnya yang sangat manis.

' tak kupungkiri aku mencintai lee hyukjae hanya karena rasa bibirnya, yah pabo dan sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari bumi hanya kerena itu'

Tubuh ku mulai menghilang perlahan.

Yah aku hanya seorang ghost yang tidak pernah mencintai seorang yeoja atau namja yang mencintaiku, tapi saat menyentuh bibir hyukkie semua berubah paboya, akupun menghilang dari bumi.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Ini sudah 2 tahun saat kejadian itu, yah kejadian dimana donghae rela mati dan kembali keasalnya demi diriku. Saat kejadian itu aku mendaji pendiam tapi untungnya sekarang tidak aku memaksakan kembali kehidupku sebelum donghae datang dalam kehidupanku, walau aku hanya tersenyum terpaksa kedapa semua, sampai sekarag hatiku tetap milik namja ghost itu.

Aku berjalan menuju campusku yah sekarang aku tidak tinggal di seoul lagi, aku pindah keparis.

'dukk' paboya hyukjae kau menabrak seseorang aku membantu orang itu berdiri.

"sorry, are you okey ?" tanya ku sambil membantu orang itu berdiri

Orang itu menatapku dan tersenyum padaku.

"yes i'm fine..."

'deg' namja ini mirip sekali dengan donghae hanya rambut dan matanya saja yang berbeda, donghae berambut coklat tua, sementara namja ini berambut pirang kecoklatan, donghae bermata coklat, namja ini bermata biru.

'yah mungkin hanya mirip saja' pikirku, tiba-tiba namja ini memelukku . sangat kaget.

" I miss you ..." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi kananku

" donghae..." ucapku kaget dan melihat kearahnya

" no, i'm aiden lee ... " ucap namja itu

The end


End file.
